Rescue Rangers
by AJP
Summary: The Rangers rescue their new friends and there is a change for Dulcea


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful.  
  
There are references to sexual situations and strong language is used  
  
H3 align=centerRescue Rangersbr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PAdam, a former Ranger, had returned to visit the Rangers and check up on the current team, little realising it would cause upheaval in his life. As he would discover the identity of a sister he never knew and that an ancient evil was heading to Earth intent on destroying the planet and the Rangers past and present. Events led him to return to his own universe before returning some months later to become involved in the first battle against a new foe. Aided by the Phantom Ranger, the Astro and Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers were barely able to fight the enemy and much of Mariner Bay was destroyed. During the battle all of the female Rangers were captured and physically assaulted by their captors. Eventually freed the Rangers were helpless as their foe destroyed Florida and the Rangers travelled to find survivors before being struck by burst of energy.  
  
PNow the story continues.  
  
PThe blast did not go unnoticed in the Power Chamber and inside the robots Alpha 5 & 6 were working frantically alongside Billy to get the Rangers back. "Ay, Yi. Yi. I almost had them then," said Alpha 5.  
  
PA sea of calm in what was chaos, Billy replied. "Easy, try increasing the power on the beam".  
  
PAlpha did as he was told and in two and three's, the Rangers returned to the Power Chamber except for two.  
  
P"Where's Adam and Dana?" said Kat worriedly.  
  
PBilly turned back to scan the area. "I don't know, they don't seem to be registering on the scanners. Hopefully they found somewhere safe to wait out the storm. In the meantime the others need our help".  
  
PKat nodded as she turned her attention the other Rangers who although in one piece, were nursing cuts and bruises as well other minor injuries.  
  
PMeanwhile Dana and I were buried under several tons of debris in a hastily hollowed out tunnel.  
  
P"Dana are you okay?" I asked.  
  
P"Checking herself over, Dana nodded and I noticed she seemed unwilling to speak after her outburst earlier.  
  
P"I checked my communicator, it isn't working, I guess from the storm, or because of the debris. Either way you and I are stuck here until they find us. So do you want to talk or are we going to sit here in stony silence for the next however long we're here for?" I asked.  
  
PThe eventual reply from Dana was so full of hurt and emotion I felt a great deal of anger to the foe that had done this terrible thing to her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
P"I don't think you really need to ask that question, you already know the answer little Sis." I said.  
  
P"I just need some time! Can you tell me about some of your past adventures with the Rangers" She said.  
  
PScratching my head I thought of something that I could tell her and several adventures came to my mind and a few that could help her. "There are several stories I could tell you, but there is one Ranger story that sticks in my mind. As you know I was the White Astro Ranger". Seeing her nod I continued. "It was back just before we found about Zhane the Silver Ranger, anyway at the time I was just finishing my first year at Uni. I was travelling between universes, to help the fight against Astronema, and one day I came to this universe, little realising I was about to go through hell because of one evil-doers obsession with me".  
  
P"Obsession?" Dana said with a slight trace of amusement as she interrupted me.  
  
  
  
P"It is possible, I'm a good looking guy. Anyway, as I was saying Astronema had become obsessed with me, as I would later find out because she saw me as the most dangerous Ranger because of my experience with her fellow villains. At first it was just little things like attacks from Quantrons and then she stepped it up, by coming down in person disguising herself and trying to get to know me."  
  
PI stopped as Dana was trying to get my attention and she said. "How did she disguise herself".  
  
PI answered, that, as I continued with my story. "She came down to Earth looking like Karone. You have to understand that at this point although we knew Darkonda had kidnapped her we didn't know that she and Astronema were the same person. I think if Andros had seen her he would have realised that it was his sister, but she stayed away from the others, instead preferring to spend time with me. I could tell she was trying to flirt with me and seduce me, but I was already involved and when she realised it wasn't working she changed into Astronema and had me carted off to the Dark Fortress. I spent the next month there as her guest. She regularly had her guards beat me or she had Ecliptor do it. She watched everything and enjoyed it. Each night she had me brought to her bedchambers and each night she would clean my cuts and bruises and each night she would try to get me into bed with her. Every night I refused and I ended up being beaten even worse the following day and again each night she would tend to my wounds and the same would happen".  
  
P"I don't think I would have been able to do it, keep refusing every night and enduring the beatings. I think I would have given up," Dana said.  
  
P"I nearly did so many times, in the end there is only so much even I could take and I did give in and we slept together. It was one of the most enjoyable experiences of my life. The morning after she returned me to Earth, I guess she got what she wanted. When the Rangers found me I only told them about the beatings, not the outcome and I told them that she decided to let me go if I wouldn't submit to evil" I said.  
  
PDana asked me a question. "Now she's Karone, did the two of you talk about it?"  
  
PI replied. "We did, shortly after the Countdown. She apologised for what she had done and explained to me that she had let me go, because part of her had been in love with me and she felt sorry for me. I did forgive her for what she had done, but part of me was so out for revenge, to do something back to make her feel the pain that she caused me. I didn't, I couldn't go through with it, all I could see were the emotional scars left by Darkonda and Dark Spectre and I realised that she was more in need of my support than my anger. We've become good friends, I guess we have a bond, because of what happened that last night before I was freed. And apart from Karone you are the only other person to know the true end of that, so don't tell anyone".  
  
PDana looked at me and said. "Was there a point to this story?"  
  
P"The point is, don't bottle things up, don't let them fester within you or they'll only hurt you or someone close to you" I said.  
  
PThere was silence from Dana for a few minutes and then, in a small voice, she said. "When he first grabbed me, I was in a room strapped to a metal bed with all my clothes gone, then he came and I was suddenly free. I tried to escape, but he was too strong and then he sat on me and started to". At that the girl broke into sobs as she remembered the whole ordeal. Getting some control back she continued. "I tried to fight him, I've been learning karate and self-defence all my life and when it really counted I couldn't stop him, I wasn't good enough, I wasn't strong enough". At that she broke into fresh sobs and I quickly took her into a hug of support.  
  
P"Look, from what I saw of Devastator he is incredibly powerful and even if you are skilled in fighting when not morphed, he was more powerful when you're human and you couldn't have stopped him. The thing is not to blame yourself, don't let you think you're the one to blame" As I said that I pointed a finger at her. "You were the victim, it's up to you to take the anger and use it, not as revenge, but justice. Help us to stop him from destroying the World and from doing the same thing again".  
  
PDana looked at me before wiping the tears from her eyes and said. "I will, he won't do it again".  
  
PSmiling for the first time I replied. "That's the spirit. So do you feel better?"  
  
PDana said. "A little, it is going to take time, a few words aren't going to clear it up. So now you've had the chat with me, tell me a bit more about you being a Ranger".  
  
PI nodded and launched into the story of my introduction to the Power Rangers, I had just gotten to the part about Kimberly leaving and Katherine becoming the Pink Ranger when I heard sounds from above. Then I saw the ceiling was being pulled away and stood there were a concerned Red Lightspeed Ranger and Titanium Ranger. Trying hard to keep the amusement out of my voice. "So what kept you?"  
  
PRyan replied. "I don't know, you rescue someone and all they do is complain".  
  
PI laughed as I said. "It's good to see you, I thought we were going to be down there for a while".  
  
PAs we stepped out onto what had once been a road we could see the devastation once more and this time, there were a few more people around. Both survivors and rescue teams that had started to arrive on the scene. Seeing the two of us look around Carter said. "Alpha contacted the nearest emergency services and they started to assemble rescue teams. I hear the President is sending in the National Guard and asking anyone near Florida to try and lend a hand".  
  
PDana said. "We should head back to the Chamber and see what's going on?"  
  
PRyan hesitated before speaking and when he did all traces of humour was gone from his voice. "They struck again, twice more. They wiped out London and Sydney. We tried to stop them, but didn't have much luck. Zordon has detected survivors in both cities and people are trying to help, but…."  
  
PI said. "Was the Prime Minister in London and the Queen?"  
  
PCarter replied. "Fortunately, the Prime Minister was in Scotland and the Queen was in Europe, but most of the British Government is gone".  
  
PI tried to keep the sadness out of my voice, knowing that this really wasn't my London. "Come on lets go". With that we teleported out and returned to the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Welcome back Rangers. I take it Carter and Ryan have apprised you of the latest situation" Zordon said.  
  
P"They have. Zordon there has to be something we can do. I mean we have three teams of Rangers here and we've been unable to stop them," I said.  
  
PZordon replied. "I've come to the conclusion that you are ill-equipped to deal with this threat to that end I am going to further enhance your powers to levels beyond your imagination. Further more I have in my possession new power coins, turbo morphers and the other zeonisers".  
  
PLeo asked. "Meaning what?"  
  
PZordon continued as if Leo hadn't spoken. "Kimberly Hart you once held the power of the Pink Power Coin, will you once more take that responsibility?"  
  
PKimberly stepped forward and replied. "Zordon you don't even have to ask, I would be honoured to be the Pink Ranger once more".  
  
PAs she said that the Pink Morpher appeared on her belt and the Zordon turned his attention to Billy. "Billy although you possess the powers of the Phantom Ranger I would ask that you also take the Blue Morpher until such time as we can find a candidate to take the powers full-time".  
  
PBilly nodded. "I'm happy to be the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Ranger".  
  
PZordon turned to face Tommy. "Tommy, I would like you to possess both the White Ranger Power Coin as well as the Red Zeo powers, do you accept?"  
  
P"Yes Zordon" Tommy replied.  
  
PZordon said. "Adam, you who have served the Rangers longer than anyone here. Will you once more take up the powers of the Silver Ranger as well as White Zeo, Turbo and Galaxy?"  
  
PI replied instantly. "You don't even have to ask Zordon".  
  
PEven as I said that my Silver Morpher appeared on my belt and so did my Turbo Morpher and Galaxy Morpher and both quickly disappeared into a subspace pocket. Zordon continued to talk addressing Kat, Tanya, and Rocky giving them back their zeonisers.  
  
PZordon said to Rocky. "Rocky I would like you to lead the Zeo Team as Tommy will be dividing his time between both the Morphin and Zeo Teams. Do you accept the responsibility".  
  
PAs I watched Rocky reply I couldn't help but remember the first time I had met him. Here was someone I thought who really wasn't that responsible and more interested in fun. I'm glad to say that changed when he became a Ranger and he took charge in time when it was needed. I watched as Tommy placed a reassuring hand on Rocky's shoulder. Then a question came to my mind. "Zordon what about the other powers. I mean we've still got to fill the Red, Black, Yellow and Green Morphers as well as Green Zeo and the whole Turbo Team?"  
  
PZordon replied. "I can fill one of those positions immediately Adam. Karone you were once a force for evil and then a force for good as the Pink Galaxy Ranger, I would like you to temporarily take up the powers of the Green Zeo Ranger until we find Chris".  
  
PKarone had been silent for a long time preferring to remain in the shadows until now. "I would be honoured".  
  
PWith that the Green Zeo Crystal levitated towards her and transformed her into the Green Zeo Ranger. The costume was the same as before with the exception of a skirt had now been added to the costume.  
  
P"As for the other powers, the solution is obvious, we must begin our search for the missing Rangers" Zordon stated.  
  
P"How do we do that? We don't even know where they are?" Andros asked.  
  
P"Although we don't know where they are, we can locate them using a device to track their energies" Billy said.  
  
PTanya said. "What do you mean Billy?"  
  
PBilly replied. "Basically everyone who has been a Ranger, whether it was yesterday or five years ago, still retains a trace of the powers and I can use that to track our friends down and help them".  
  
PTommy turned to face Billy. "So, have you tracked them down?"  
  
PBilly said. "Yep, I have traces of Black and Yellow Morphin Energy as well as Red and Gold Zeo energy".  
  
PRocky blurted out. "Jason".  
  
PKimberly also said. "And Zack and Trini".  
  
PI said. "That a good start if three of them are together then it means we don't have to split up as much if they were all if in different locations. I suggest Kim, Billy, Tommy and myself go and look for them, as they don't really know the others".  
  
PRocky spoke up again. "The Zeo team should go and look for Adam and Aisha as most of us were team-mates with them at some point".  
  
PBilly said. "I've locked on their signals and they are together as well. I've located another Blue energy signature and a black one as well".  
  
PAshley said. "The blue one has to be Justin".  
  
PLeo said. "Then the other must be Mike. The Galaxy Team will go and find him".  
  
PAndros said. "Billy anything on Zhane?"  
  
PBilly shook his head. "I can't find any trace of him on the planet, but I will broaden my scans".  
  
PJoel said. "You guys stay here and wait until you find Zhane, we'll try and find this Justin".  
  
PAndros nodded almost reluctant to be left out of the rescues and he knew that the other Astro's felt the same as they had all fought alongside the youngest Ranger.  
  
PI said. "Billy have you got the signals locked in".  
  
PBilly nodded and said. "Done and dusted, all we have to do is morph and the teleportation system will take us straight to where we want to go".  
  
PRocky said. "Adam wait up I think Tommy should come with us as Zeo Ranger V. That way we have a full team. I mean the Morphin Team is at less than half strength and it does make sense.  
  
PI laughed and looked at Rocky. "Okay who are you? And what have you done with the real Rocky?" As I said it a few of the others also laughed and Rocky blushed. "Good idea, okay me, Kim and Billy will go after Jason and the others".  
  
PBeside me Kimberly said. "I can't believe it back to action once again".  
  
PI replied with a laugh. "God I've missed this. Everybody ready?" Seeing the nods from the other Rangers and Zordon I said. "It's Morphin Time". Within seconds the Power Chamber had emptied with the exception of the Astro team as we left on our respective missions.  
  
PThe Zeo Rangers reappeared minutes later at the base of a mountain. Looking around Tanya said. "So where are they?"  
  
PLooking up Karone raised her hand to the sky and said. "Up there".  
  
PKat asked. "How are we going to get up there?"  
  
PRocky said. "Walk I guess. Obviously we can't teleport in and this is the closest we could get. I suggest we get moving, we have a long climb ahead of us".  
  
PFalling in behind Rocky, the five Zeo Rangers started up the mountain path. As they walked the Rangers demorphed and Kat slowed her pace to walk beside Karone. "So how are you finding it being a Ranger?"  
  
PKarone shrugged before replying. "It feels a little weird. I mean when I returned the Pink Quasar Sabre to the other Rangers I never expected to become the Pink Ranger and here I am again filling in for someone".  
  
PTanya said from several metres behind them. "Doesn't get easy feeling your living in someone else shadow".  
  
PKarone laughed a little. "It's not that it as Astronema I did so much evil, hell I took over the universe almost. I just feel a little overwhelmed how people trust me enough to give me powers".  
  
PKat said. "I think it's more that your willing to redeem yourself for the bad things you've done and that people are giving you the chance to do that by giving you the powers".  
  
PKarone sighed. "It's just that there are something's that I feel that I can never make up for. I mean I don't know how Adam can bear to be in the same room as me".  
  
PKat replied concerned. "What did you do to him?"  
  
PKarone replied with a certain amount of uncertainty in her voice. "When I was Astronema I captured him and I basically had him beaten every day for a month and then I let him go".  
  
PKat was surprised, but it was Tanya that replied. "Let him go, that doesn't sound like a very evil thing to do".  
  
PKarone was even more hesitant than before. "I was obsessed with him and after each beating I would have him brought to my bedchamber and I would clean his wounds and after that I.." At that she stopped and burst into tears as she remembered everything that she had done.  
  
PKat placed a hand on the Green Ranger's shoulder and said. "You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to".  
  
PKarone stopped crying and wiped away the tears. "No, it's okay I want to. I haven't talked about it with anyone. When I would clean his wounds I would try and get him into bed with me, I thought I could seduce him to the side of evil".  
  
PRocky tried to keep a neutral expression as he replied. "Did it work?"  
  
PKarone managed a smile. "No, he was so stubborn and it only made me feel more angry with him and get him beaten more. Even as that happened every day I would still tend to his wounds and try to entice him into my bed. He refused and I ended up getting even more angry".  
  
PRocky said. "If it had been me I think I might have given in, I don't think I could have taken the punishment".  
  
PKat glanced at Rocky as she replied. "That was the thing about Adam he was so strong, unshakeable in his beliefs. He wouldn't sacrifice his principles for anything or anyone, especially if it meant betraying someone else".  
  
PTommy sighed and said. "Look can we stop this mutual admiration society dedicated to the wonder that is Adam and concentrate on what we're supposed to be doing".  
  
PTanya replied. "I think you need a little a more sarcasm in their Tommy".  
  
PThe Red Ranger just glared at Tanya as he continued up the mountain and she and Kat shared a look with Rocky, leaving Karone to just look confused.  
  
PWhile the Zeo's were climbing the mountain the Morphin team of Adam, Billy and Kimberly were trekking through a jungle.  
  
P"Just once I'd like to have some kind of search where we don't have to risk our necks to get there" I complained.  
  
PKimberly smiled. "But that takes all the fun out of it, if we just go from point A to B. I mean it's much more fun when you go to C, D and E as well".  
  
PI replied. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a warped sense of humour".  
  
PKimberly said. "Comes from hanging around you and Rocky too much".  
  
PI said. "I was never that bad".  
  
PKimberly said. "Yes you were".  
  
P"Actually, it was only Rocky who had the bad sense of humour, Adam's was fine" stated Billy.  
  
P"Thank you Billy, at least someone here is on my side". I said.  
  
PKimberly then asked. "So who is Dana? Why are you so protective of her? I mean you say she's a friend, but you can't have known her that long".  
  
PSighing I replied. "If you promise not to tell anyone else I will tell you".  
  
PKimberly suddenly stopped and stood ramrod straight and said. "I promise to never reveal the truth even under duress".  
  
PTrying hard not to laugh at my friend's antics I said. "Dana is my twin sister. I know she appears to be several years younger than me, but she is and she is younger due to events beyond her control when she was brought to this universe to be raised here".  
  
PKimberly smile vanished and was replaced by total shock. "How long have you known?"  
  
PI replied. "I only found about it in the summer when I came to Mariner Bay to see what the new team was like. I ended up finding that Dana was my Sister and that Zordon was still around".  
  
PKimberly said. "So how do you feel about this? It can't be easy?"  
  
PI nodded. "At first I was angry at my parents and at Zordon for keeping this from me. I mean I always thought it was an accident that I ended up at the Command Centre that first day. And now I find out that it was probably all on purpose and that Zordon had been involved in my life since day one. I lost out on knowing a sister".  
  
PKimberly replied. "I think Zordon had your best interests at heart. How does Dana feel about this?"  
  
PI said. "She's was just as upset as me, after we talked she realised she needed time, like I did and I tried to keep in touch, but with all that I do in my universe, it's a bit difficult. We were just trying to get to know each other when the proverbial shit hit the fan".  
  
PBilly whispered. "Look as much as I enjoy this catching up on events, we have a job to do and the fact that we're being watched probably doesn't help".  
  
PAt that Kim and I stiffened and we both looked around, but could see nothing and when we turned back to Billy he had disappeared as well.  
  
PTurning to me Kim said. "Where's Billy?"  
  
PLooking around I saw a shadow moving towards the jungle and I replied. "He's still here".  
  
PKim looked puzzled, but I kept a neutral expression and then there was the sound and a figure in a silver outfit came stumbling through the underbrush followed by the Phantom Ranger.  
  
PThe Phantom Ranger spoke his voice distorted and totally unrecognisable as that of Billy. "Who are you and why are you following us?"  
  
PThe figure didn't reply instead she reached back and removed the hood that covered her head & face revealing long ginger hair. Removing the cloak, she revealed the slender figure of a woman who although looked our age was probably several thousand years older and it was Kim who said. "Dulcea!"  
  
PDulcea, the Ninjetti Warrior and Guardian of the Ninjetti temple on Phaedos spoke. "It is good to see you again young Crane, Lion and Wolf".  
  
PBehind her Billy demorphed back into his civilian clothes and said. "Why are you following us and why are you here for that matter? I thought you couldn't leave the plateau without ageing".  
  
PDulcea smiled as she replied. "I can't, but a series of events have enabled me to leave for a short time".  
  
PKim said. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
PDulcea said. "Zordon contacted me and asked me to assist you in your quest".  
  
PI said. "I'm glad you're here. As you can see we're a little short on numbers and could use all the help we can get".  
  
PDulcea said. "I was glad to help, as bearers of the Great Power I am sworn to protect and assist you".  
  
PBilly said. "I thought the power was destroyed when the power coins were destroyed?"  
  
PDulcea laughed as she replied. "The powers cannot be destroyed, your connection was merely severed to using it. The three of you now possess a connection to that power, with the power coins once more active, and therefore I am here to help you".  
  
PI said. "I'm glad for the help".  
  
PDulcea nodded and we started to follow Billy, who had started to walk in the direction of the energy signal we had detected.  
  
PMeanwhile the Lightspeed team had found themselves outside a small military installation.  
  
PCarter turned to look at Chad. "Chad are you sure this is where the energy is coming from?"  
  
PChad replied. "The scanner says it is, but why would a Ranger be held at a U.S. Military installation".  
  
PKelsey suddenly motioned for the two and looking to where she was pointing they saw what she had seen. "It may look like a military installation on the outside, but it obviously isn't. I don't know many monsters that are part of the army".  
  
PRyan said. "This is the right place, but how do we get in?"  
  
PDana looked hesitant, but then said. "I've got an idea. It's crazy, but it might just work".  
  
PDana then proceeded to tell the Lightspeed Rangers her plan and watched their shocked reactions.  
  
PJoel was the first to reply. "That has to be the craziest idea I have ever heard".  
  
PDana said. "I know, but it may be the only chance we have of getting in without a full frontal assault". Dana started to walk off towards the base, when Carter suddenly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back down.  
  
PHe said. "Dana this is crazy, you'll get yourself killed".  
  
PPulling free of his grip she said. "I'm not going in alone, you and Ryan are going to come with me".  
  
PChad said. "Why can't all of us go with you?"  
  
P"Because if we all turned up at once it would look like we were up to something. But if we turn up on our own and you three are right behind us and out of sight, then we can all get in with minimal fuss or damage," she replied.  
  
PRyan said. "This is insane and probably won't work, but in lieu of a sane plan I say we try it".  
  
PThe others reluctantly nodded their agreement and followed Dana as she walked towards the complex. Meanwhile the Galaxy Rangers were in the middle of a battle desperately trying to find Mike.  
  
P"Well, this is not what I expected" Leo yelled".  
  
P"What did you expect, they were going to just let us walk in here and stroll out again!" moaned Kai from where he was battling several Quantrons.  
  
PLeo didn't reply as he was suddenly buried under an avalanche of Quantrons and Cogs. For a second there was silence from where the Red Ranger went down and then the Quantrons were suddenly thrown back as Leo rose from the pile of bodies.  
  
PDamon said. "Nice move Leo".  
  
PLeo didn't reply as a shout from Kendrix made them turn to see her and Maya along with.  
  
PLeo exclaimed. "Mike!"  
  
PThe former Magna Defender smiled as he saw his little brother. "Man am I glad to see you".  
  
PMaya suddenly yelled. "We have to get out of here, I did what Damon told me to do and this whole place is going to go boom".  
  
PKai said. "Well, we got what we came for". Speaking into his communicator. "Alpha teleport us out of here, we have Mike".  
  
PThe voice came back over the communicator. "You'll have to hang on a few more minutes. The shield round where you are is still preventing teleportation".  
  
PKendrix yelled a response. "We don't have long Alpha, maybe less than five minutes".  
  
PAlpha replied. "I will keep on it Rangers".  
  
PLeo yelled to the other Rangers. "We should head for the exit, if we can't teleport out at least we can maybe get to safety that way".  
  
PThe other Rangers nodded and started to follow the Red Ranger. As they did they fought a running battle with the Cogs and Quantrons. Eventually they managed to reach the exit. As they turned they saw Cogs and Quantrons pouring from every direction.  
  
PDamon said. "I think it's time we left".  
  
PNodding their agreement the others opened the door and ran through it. As they did Mike stopped and Leo moved next to him. "Mike what is it?"  
  
PMike softly said. "They're going to get out and we're going to be overwhelmed, I'm going to stay and try and hold them off long enough for you to get to safety and make sure this place is destroyed. Remember I love you little brother".  
  
PWith that Mike shoved Leo out of the door and scrambled the door lock preventing him coming back through. He could hear Leo pounding on the door and then sound of footsteps as they ran. The Cogs and Quantrons were almost to him when he heard the sounds of roaring and with a smile he awaited his fate.  
  
POutside the Galaxy Rangers watched as the whole complex was vaporised in seconds. For a long time no one dared move or even breathe and then slowly, with reluctance, Kai activated his communicator. "Alpha did you get Mike?"  
  
PAlpha replied. "The teleportation shield was destroyed at last second, I was able to teleport his body out, but it was too late for him. I am sorry Rangers".  
  
PThe Quasar Sabre in his hand fell to the floor and Leo dropped to his knees. For a minute there was no sound from any of the Galaxy Rangers except for the quiet sobbing of Maya and Kendrix. Glancing at his friend Kai saw he was in no shape to speak and instead he said into his communicator once more. "Alpha teleport us back to the Power Chamber".  
  
PThe little droid didn't reply and seconds later Kai felt the familiar sensation of teleportation and his view of the devastation was replaced by that of the ashen faces of Zedd & Rita. As he fully appeared Kai could have sworn he saw tears in Rita's eyes but when he looked again there was nothing.  
  
PZedd said quietly. "The Morphing Grid has repaired the damage to his body and we have placed it in stasis until we can give him a proper burial".  
  
PGoldar stepped forward and placed a hand on the shoulder of Leo who hadn't moved from the position he had fallen in and he said. "Do not grieve for your brother Red Ranger, he died as I suspect he lived, a hero".  
  
PWithout warning Leo was on his feet and he shoved Goldar away from him and angrily said. "So he's a hero. That's twice now I've lost him and both times it's been my fault".  
  
PZordon said. "Leo, you couldn't have anticipated what would happen, Mike gave his life so that you and other Galaxy Rangers could continue the fight. He would want you to carry on and not give into self-pity".  
  
PKendrix placed a hand on Leo's and looked at him with her blue eyes and for a second he seemed about to argue and then he let the girl take him into a hug and he started to cry.  
  
PMeanwhile, as the Galaxy Rangers comforted Leo over the loss of his Brother, the rest of us were busy making sure that it didn't happen to the others as well. The Zeo team had climbed to the top of the mountain to find a small installation that was guarded by a couple of monsters.  
  
PFrom his vantage point above them Rocky looked down and scanned the complex and then turning back to the others. "There are only a couple of monsters down there but there is probably more in the complex guarding Aisha and Adam. What I suggest is we sneak in through the back way".  
  
PTommy tried not to look irritated. "You've been watching too many movies Rocky, there is never a back way".  
  
PKat said almost amused. "For once I'd say whoever is down there has been watching too many movies, as there is a back way".  
  
PLooking down to where Kat was pointing he saw a small entrance just large enough for the five of them to get through. "It's probably a trap," He said trying hard not to be embarrassed.  
  
PRocky then looked at the four and said. "Okay we go in fast and hard and we don't stop until we get to Adam and Aisha". Seeing the nods he then stood up and cried out. "It's Morphing Time".  
  
PKat yelled. "Zeo Ranger I. Pink".  
  
PTanya called out. "Zeo Ranger II. Yellow.  
  
PRocky said. "Zeo Ranger III. Blue.  
  
PKarone said. "Zeo Ranger IV. Green.  
  
PFinally Tommy yelled. "Zeo Ranger V. Red".  
  
PWith that the five morphed and dropped down to the compound below. Quickly the five entered the compound without the monsters noticing. Using hit and run tactics, the Rangers took out a group of Piranhatrons. Everything seemed to be going okay until the group ran into what seemed like an endless supply of Piranhatrons.  
  
PAs they fought Rocky made a decision. "Karone find the other two, we will hold these guys off".  
  
PKarone hesitated and then darted off in the direction the scanner indicated. Seeing a door being guarded by two Piranhatrons Karone stopped and hid behind a corner. Weighing up her options Karone went for the straightforward approach and simply walked up to the two and blasted them with her weapon. Looking at the door and then down at the fallen Piranhatrons she noticed a set of keys. Picking them up she tried each one until the door opened to reveal two very battered but alive ex-Rangers.  
  
PThe Asian teen looked in disbelief at the figure before him before speaking. "Who are you?"  
  
PKarone replied. "I'm Karone, Zordon asked me to take the Green Zeo powers until we could find you".  
  
PThe young man seemed surprised at the use of Zordon's name. "Zordon, but he's dead".  
  
PKarone shrugged. "It's a long story, I'll explain later. In the meantime Adam we have to get out of here".  
  
PAdam nodded and helping Aisha to her feet they moved to join the Green Ranger who was speaking into her communicator. "Alpha we need teleportation out of here, I've found Adam and Aisha".  
  
PZedd was the one to reply. "Karone this is Zedd, we can't teleport you out as there is a teleportation shield around all of the complex's. You'll have to get out of there before we can teleport you out".  
  
PKarone glanced at Aisha and Adam and saw the two whispers Zedd in surprise and then there was a sound as the other four Zeo Rangers came barrelling around the corner. Quickly Tanya removed her helmet and embraced her fiancée.  
  
PRocky said. "It's good to see you, in the meantime I think we're in trouble. There are like a hundred Piranhatrons heading this way and we can't teleport out".  
  
PTommy said. "Well, so much for being a Ranger again".  
  
PKat shook her head and said. "If we can't teleport out and we can't go back the way we came, the answer is simple. Make ourselves a new door". Pulling her blaster from it's holster the Pink Ranger blasted the wall away to reveal the outside world. Quickly the seven raced out of the complex as fast and as far as they could go until the stopped several metres away from the complex.  
  
PRocky spoke into his communicator. "Alpha this is Rocky, can you teleport us now?"  
  
PThe voice on the end of the communicator replied. "I'll think about it". With that the communication ended and the Rangers were left standing there looking at each other in astonishment. Seconds later they reappeared in the Power Chamber.  
  
PAs the group Zordon allowed himself a small smile at seeing two more of his former students return. "Welcome back Aisha, Adam".  
  
PAisha looked up at her former mentor and said. "It's good to be here".  
  
PKat raised her voice and asked. "What about the other teams?"  
  
PAlpha Six replied. "The Galaxy team are back, but Mike didn't make it, he sacrificed his life to make sure the Rangers could escape".  
  
PThere was a loud clang as the Green Ranger's helmet dropped to the floor and Karone said in whispered voice. "Mike is dead!"  
  
PTanya placed a hand on her shoulder. "You knew him?"  
  
PKarone replied. "Yes, as I told you I was once the Pink Galaxy Ranger and Mike was the Magna Defender, we fought together to protect Terra Venture. Where are they?"  
  
PZedd said. "Saying good-bye to him. I can take you to join them if you would like?"  
  
PKarone nodded and then the girl demorphed and removing the Zeonisers she presented them to Adam. "Here I think these belong to you".  
  
PAdam tried hard to keep the surprise out of his voice as he accepted the two Zeonisers. "I'm going to be a Ranger again".  
  
PZordon's voice boomed out around the Chamber. "Yes, Adam will you once more accept the power of the Zeo Crystal and become a Ranger".  
  
PAdam nodded and within short order the crystal's energy had been transferred to him. As Adam adjusted to being a Ranger, Zedd led Karone to the other Galaxy Rangers. As they left the room, they could here Zordon starting to speak once more.  
  
P"Aisha Campbell, will you once more accept the responsibility of being a Power Ranger?"  
  
PAisha responded without hesitation. "You bet".  
  
PZordon said. "Then hold out your hand and accept your responsibility".  
  
PAs he spoke there was a flash of light and in Aisha's hand appeared a small gold coin. There was second flash of light and where Aisha had been stood was a Ranger that several people in the room remembered all to well.  
  
P"The Green Power Coin" whispered Tommy.  
  
PIt was Rita who said. "As you know the coin was in my possession and it was I who started the process for the destruction of the Green Ranger. When I returned to the side of good I used the little bit of magic that I still possess to cleanse it of all traces of evil and allow it to be restored to full power".  
  
PZordon said. "With that in mind I knew of no-one more suited for the powers than you Aisha".  
  
PAisha in the meantime had removed her helmet and was surveying the suit. Except for the addition of a skirt to identify that the bearer of the power coin was now female, nothing much had changed.  
  
PThe group of Zeo Rangers and the new Green Morphin Ranger were sat catching up on each others lives, as it had been sometime since these six had been together. As they did the Six Lightspeed Rangers teleported in, but it wasn't their arrival that attracted the attention of Kat, but the figure being carried by the Red Ranger.  
  
PKat cried out. "Justin". With that she was at the boy's side who Carter was slowly placing on the diagnostic bed.  
  
PAs Alpha moved over to him and began to wave a scanner over him, Kat walked over to the boy. Looking at him she was surprised that he had not really changed that much in the three years since she had seen him last. Sure he had grown physically, but apart from that the teenager appeared unchanged from the youngster who had stepped out of Mountain Blaster and said. "Guys I'm the new Blue Ranger. Isn't that cool or what?"  
  
PThe two Alphas finished the scans on Justin and turned to Kat. "He will be okay. If we give him the Blue Turbo Morpher it will speed up the healing process".  
  
PZordon nodded and the Morpher appeared on the console. Picking it up, Kat placed the morpher on Justin's wrist and watched as it vanished and then she left the key in his hand. Turning away Kat left Justin to recover and walked towards the Lightspeed Rangers. "What happened to him?" she said.  
  
PJoel said. "That's how we found him. I guess his guards decided to beat him".  
  
PKat tried to find something to say about that, but couldn't find the words and instead thanked the group and returned to join the other Rangers.  
  
PDana turned to look at Zordon. "Has there been any word from Adam and his group?"  
  
PZordon said. "As yet, we have not heard from him, but Dulcea is with them and will be able to guide them".  
  
PMeanwhile the Morphin Team had continued on the mission and with the addition of Dulcea they had been able to stave off some minor attacks, their progress had been slowed though as Kimberly had slipped and twisted or possibly broken her ankle. Despite objections from both Billy and myself Kimberly was insistent on continuing instead of returning to the Power Chamber. So our progress had slowed, but fortunately we had arrived at our destination shortly after this. Managing to get into the complex had been easy enough. The hard part came when creatures led by Cogs, Quantrons and Tengas descended on us and we were forced to morph.  
  
PThe battle had been going for five minutes and all ready we were beginning to weaken. "Rangers we must retreat we are outnumbered," Dulcea cried trying to be heard over the din.  
  
P"Not without the others" I yelled back.  
  
PAs we continued to fight we all used our different styles, except for Billy who having earlier becoming the Blue Morphin Ranger had transformed into the Phantom Ranger and was now invisible to everyone including us except for moments when the enemy went flying. Kim had attempted to fight, but even morphed her ankle was giving her difficulty and she had instead planted herself at the back of a wall and firing her power bow into a crowd of Cogs.  
  
PI yelled out at the shadow that was near me. "Billy, head towards the cells and free the others. We could use their help".  
  
PThe Phantom Ranger didn't respond and there was only the sound of movement as he left the scene of battle. He returned minutes later visible with three slightly battered former Rangers. Nodding a greeting I called out to the others. "We've got what we came for, time to go".  
  
PThe others nodded and moved to join me. It was then that a dozen more enemies appeared in front of us. "Oh great now it's only 500 to 4" moaned Kimberly.  
  
PThen we all heard a shout from Jason and we turned our faces and my jaw dropped in disbelief as Jason was glowing. Then to my surprise he simply said three words. "Gold Ranger Power". Saying the words Jason disappeared to be replaced by the Gold Ranger, his costume was as before and in his hand the Golden Power Staff. Jason once more spoke. "It's time for a Gold Rush". Calling out his special attack the Gold Ranger created an escape route for us.  
  
PAs we ran I suddenly heard the sound of a gun barrel being cocked and before I could even react I was knocked off my feet and I saw Dulcea silhouetted by the energies of the weapon fired. Before I could react Jason fired a bolt of energy at the guard and he collapsed dropping the weapon.  
  
PMoving over to Dulcea I was astonished to see her features wavering. "Billy, grab the weapon and let's get out of here".  
  
PThe Phantom Ranger nodded and grabbing the weapon he moved once more to join us. Picking up the unconscious Dulcea we quickly escaped from the base.  
  
PKimberly reached for her communicator. "Alpha teleport us back to the Power Chamber".  
  
PQuickly teleported back to the Power Chamber I moved to place Dulcea on the diagnostic bed. Behind me I heard the sound of a helmet clattering to the floor and I turned at the last moment to see Kimberly collapse to the floor in obvious distress. The two Alphas seemed unable to decide which person to help first. Then Zordon's voice caught their attention. "Alpha Five please examine Dulcea. Alpha Six examine Kimberly".  
  
PI nodded grateful for Zordon's interruption and I said. "Zordon what about the Astro's and the Galaxy Rangers?"  
  
PZordon replied. "The Astro Rangers have located Zhane and gone to retrieve him. The Galaxy Rangers although they were able to rescue Mike were unsuccessful in attempting escape and he gave his life so the Galaxy Rangers could escape".  
  
PI gritted my teeth to prevent from screaming out loud. With that I left and, powering down I headed for the gym. I had barely begun to pound on the punch bag when I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
P"It's not your fault you know" Tommy said.  
  
P"I should have been there. I mean I hold the White Galaxy Powers I should have been with them and maybe Mike would still be alive" I said.  
  
P"Should of, could of, might have been. It's seems to me there were lot of possibilities for you. I mean you hold several different powers and could have gone with any of the teams." Tommy said.  
  
PI tried to think of something to say to that, but I knew he was right. "I guess it's just in all the time I've been a Ranger we've never seen one die before. I mean we've lost powers before". As I said that I motioned towards him and continued. "But we always came back, but this, it's just so final".  
  
PTommy said. "I suppose you have to look on it this way that death is as much a part of life as life is a part of death".  
  
PGiving him a look I said. "Gee and I thought racing drivers didn't know how to think".  
  
PTommy laughed and playfully aimed a punch at me as he said. "Look I didn't just come in here to talk about Mike, I came because I think it's time we cleared the air between us. If we're going to be working together again, then I think we should sort out differences".  
  
PI nodded. "I agree, I know you think I don't like you because of what happened with Kat, but you're wrong. Okay, I felt a little betrayed and angry that almost as soon as we had broken up you and her started dating, but it wasn't that, I mean, I think the two of you are made for each other. Besides not long after that I met someone and I think she's the one for me. I mean at least she is in my own universe".  
  
PTommy asked. "So if it wasn't Kat and me, what was it?"  
  
PI replied. "The fact that you went out of your way to do everything. It was like you had to have the idea and save the day, it was like you couldn't stand anyone else to have even the slightest bit of glory".  
  
PTommy seemed startled. "It was never like that!"  
  
PI continued on. "It was and you know it, you just wouldn't accept it. As the Green Ranger you always felt the need to try and be the hero, to make up for what you had done when you were evil. As the White Ranger, you were trying to live up to Jason's legacy as leader and then as the Red Ranger you were just plain annoying".  
  
PTommy replied. "I was really like that?"  
  
PBefore I could reply a voice rang out and turning my head I saw Jason. "Yes you were. I heard all Adam's reasons and I totally agree with them. You were always driven when I was on the team and then when I became the Gold Ranger, it was like you were obsessed with being a hero".  
  
PTommy raised his hands in acceptance. "Okay I concede your point, but why didn't you say anything".  
  
PAt that I looked sheepish. "I didn't think it was my place, I mean I was hardly around and the others looked up to you".  
  
PTommy said. "Okay, so I promise not to be so self-centred and think it's all about me, but you have to admit that some of it was actually Kat and me being together".  
  
PI said. "Okay, fair enough I was royally pissed off with you for going out with Kat so soon after I broke up with her. But I got over it, it was just the fact that you have an ego the size of the Power Chamber that makes you such a damn pain in the ass".  
  
PTommy glared at me and started to move forward. "Listen I came here to make peace between us, but if you aren't willing to listen to me, then forget it. I'll work with you as Rangers, but otherwise stay out of my way".  
  
PTommy turned and left the room leaving Jason behind who turned to me and said. "Did you have to provoke him like that?"  
  
P"Provoke him like what" I said innocently.  
  
PJason sighed. "I realise that you have a degree, but sometimes you are a right idiot".  
  
PI cried. "HEY!"  
  
PJason said. "You and Tommy are the same as each other. You are both stubborn".  
  
PI said. "Perhaps, but I think we're not going to get on. I guess we just have to work as Rangers and leave it at that. I mean I never asked to come back. How's Kim and Dulcea?"  
  
PJason looked uncomfortable. "Kim is going to be okay, but Dulcea is…"  
  
PI interrupted. "What's wrong with Dulcea?"  
  
PJason said. "She has, well you need to come and see it for yourself".  
  
PFollowing Jason, I returned to the main room and saw several of the other Rangers clustered around the diagnostic bed stepping forward I was prepared for the worst. I wasn't prepared for what I did see.  
  
PSat on the diagnostic bed in front of me was Dulcea, but instead of the several thousand year old woman that had shown us our Animal guides was instead a girl of about fifteen years of age, but quite clearly. "Dulcea!" I said in total surprise.  
  
PThe girl nodded and Billy, who was still holding the weapon we had confiscated, said. "This weapon is a chronal-energy inversion weapon".  
  
PAs I glanced around I could see several of my friends sharing the same confused look that was on my own. "Billy for those of us who don't understand science, talk English".  
  
P"It's quite simple. The weapon is based on concentrated energy, but instead of causing damage to you it can alter your physical and mental levels by changing your age". He said.  
  
P "That's your idea of simple? I'll just nod and pretend I understood what you said," I replied.  
  
PLaughing it was Justin who spoke. "What he means is, the weapon can either age a person or in the case of Dulcea, reverse the ageing process".  
  
PThe realisation hit me. "If I'd been hit with the weapon…"  
  
PDulcea interrupted me and I noticed her voice had slightly altered. "You would have been wiped from the face of existence".  
  
PI smiled at the girl. "You probably saved my life".  
  
PThe girl gave a shy smile and blushed as though the attention suddenly embarrassed her and said. "It was no biggie".  
  
PAt that there were a few surprised glances from the Rangers who had known Dulcea.  
  
PKimberly said. "Billy, you said the weapon affected them mentally. What did you mean?"  
  
PBilly replied. "If it had hit Adam and changed him to say a seven year old, he would have retained all his knowledge and everything he had done, but it would come out in the speech patterns of a seven year old".  
  
PTommy said. "So if the weapon changed his age to seven he would eventually become seven again in all aspect, not just looks".  
  
PBilly nodded and I said. "Does that mean Dulcea will become the age she is now? Mentally as well?"  
  
PJustin said. "Yes, although we hope that due to her exposure to the power she will retain all the knowledge and wisdom she had gained over the past three thousand years".  
  
PDulcea said. "Essentially I am going to relive my teenage years".  
  
PChris said. "So what do we do? I mean Dulcea can't go back to Phaedos in this state".  
  
PI said. "Yeah, she's now a walking hormone bomb. I can just see it now when someone comes to try and get the great power, 'Well, y'know I could help you but, I need to do my nails and my hairs a mess and there is this really cute boy I want to go and check out'." The others laughed at my impression and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back and seeing stars. As I looked up I saw Dulcea stood with her weapon in hand look highly unamused at my antics.  
  
PDulcea said. "I may revert to a walking hormone bomb as you put it, but don't forget I can still kick your butt".  
  
P"Don't worry I won't". Suddenly I stopped and then said. "Wait a minute is this the same weapon that our opponent tried to use on Dana".  
  
PZordon said. "Yes, it is and as we can see it was successful this time".  
  
PZack said. "Does anyone else feel like they're missing part of a conversation here?"  
  
PA few of the Rangers nodded and then Kat said. "Okay Adam, I think it's time to tell us what's going on".  
  
PTaking a deep breath and then glancing at Dana I started to tell them the whole story. "Basically, what it is Dana and I are part of a prophecy that involves our new foe and that's why we've all been called back into action. As for who Dana is, well she is my sister".  
  
PAt that revelation I could have heard the sound of a pin drop in the Power Chamber and it was Trini who said. "Your sister!!!"  
  
PI replied. "Twin sister to be exact. We were separated at birth to prepare us for this day. When Dana was sent to this universe our foe used the weapon that he used on Dulcea to try and wipe her from existence. It failed because of Zordon, but the result was it left Dana stuck in stasis for five years and when she emerged she hadn't aged a day, but five years had passed. So officially she is 18, but unofficial she is also 23". Seeing the confused looks on people's face I couldn't resist saying. "Believe me the headache will stop after a while of trying to understand this".  
  
PZordon said. "Rangers our foe appears to have become dormant for the moment. I would suggest that you take this time to rest and recover. Those of you who do not know each other should take the time to get to know each other as you will be fighting together".  
  
PThe other Rangers nodded and I was just about to say something when I heard a ringing coming from my pocket. Reaching in I pulled out my mobile I was able to listen to the very annoyed voice of my girlfriend. After a few minutes I put down the phone and turned to Zordon. "I have to go, contact me if you need me".  
  
PZordon said. "As soon as we need you I will do so".  
  
PDana walked over to me. "You've got go?"  
  
PI said. Yeah, I'm supposed to be spending time with my girlfriend. Look are you going to be okay?"  
  
PDana nodded and she said. "I think so. I'll see you soon Big brother".  
  
PI kissed my sister on the cheek and vanished in a white teleportation beam. As Dana watched Kat strolled over to her. "So Dana is it. I'm Kat Hillard the Pink Zeo Ranger".  
  
PDana shook Kat's hand and Kat continued. "Kim and I, as well as some of the others are going to take Dulcea shopping for some clothes, we wondered if you would like to join us".  
  
Dana said. "Sure I'd love to and in return you can tell me what you know about my Brother".  
  
PKat nodded and she and Dana walked off arm in arm talking to each other.  
  
PEven as the other Rangers got to know each other I teleported home and quickly went to meet Rachel. Had I known about that chronal weapon I might have let myself been hit by it, as being wiped from existence was preferable to the ear bashing I was getting now. As she walked off I muttered to myself. "The things I do to save the world".  
  
PEven as this was going on I was unaware I was being watched and the figure said to himself. "If you are annoyed by this little argument, wait and see what I have planned for you next time White Ranger". With a flash of light the figure disappeared as though he had never been there.  
  
Not the End. 


End file.
